


主动

by puton



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puton/pseuds/puton
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 8





	主动

主动

玟辰  
超短篇车  
700＋

是金昇玟主动的  
黄铉辰被人压在身下 控诉  
明明是你主动的 

是金昇玟主动的从彩排一直到打歌在back door的舞蹈动作变成十指相扣  
到现在也是金昇玟主动把黄铉辰的手压过头顶 十指紧扣抵在被褥上

滚烫的r棒深深埋在后穴里  
黄铉辰退也不是 进也不是

诱人的双唇微微颤抖 轻轻吐出一口气  
“昇玟.....”

金昇玟的手轻揉过 垂滴着汗水的金色发丝  
扶住黄铉辰的后颈

一边温柔的安抚着  
一边又粗暴的冲撞

混着汗水交织的两具肉体  
黄铉辰好像坠入水底 继而卷进漩涡

黄铉辰高仰着头颅  
上半身最性感的部位全部挺向金昇玟  
脖子上不小心弄出的红痕也暴露在金昇玟的眼里

金昇玟眼神变得锋利  
他低头朝红痕咬去 留下了更深的痕迹才肯继续  
黄铉辰害怕金昇玟种的太深太过于显眼  
上舞台的时候被看的一清二楚  
便含糊不清的说着不要  
身体却一股脑的全部接受

后穴被狠狠的插入 金昇玟没有给他留下空余去思考  
被撑开是的小x 股动的肠y 包括甬道的褶皱都只能被动又主动的讨好

虽然不知道弟弟是不是故意的 金昇玟还是不想看到黄铉辰身上有其他人留下的痕迹

就算是可爱的忙内也不行

“昇玟 .....疼..啊....”  
红肿的眼珠子吐着生理盐水   
喉结上下滚动着 支支吾吾的唤着身上人的姓名 软绵绵的双手推开金昇玟 像是拒绝又像是邀请

既然来了就不准跑

金昇玟轻轻覆上一张一合的唇  
安慰身下人的颤抖后又更快更深的撞击着敏感点

明明是黄铉辰主动的  
明明是黄铉辰在舞台上乖乖张开手掌等着金昇玟去握住的  
明明是黄铉辰主动躺在金昇玟大腿上 好像害怕金昇玟生气一样 支支吾吾解释着脖子上的红痕是和弟弟玩的时候不小心弄的

低着头说话 眼睛悄悄抬头看金昇玟的样子  
就算没有犯错 金昇玟也想狠狠惩罚他一顿

他确实这么做了  
其实关于脖子上的红痕 金昇玟本来没想多在意来着  
黄铉辰水汪汪的眼睛看着他的时候 他还是没忍住  
没办法 是黄铉辰主动的

温柔的贴上双唇 放倒在沙发上  
后穴被狠狠的c插着

黄铉辰完全融化在金昇玟的温热里

敏感点被用力顶压 被迫射出来  
后穴被注入带有金昇玟体温的精液

“ 是你主动的 ”  
金昇玟俯身 温热的气流吹进黄铉辰的耳朵了  
对的 是他主动的   
黄铉辰没法反驳 毕竟在床上 他从来都是比不过金昇玟的


End file.
